


Childhood Friends [Haikyuu x Reader AU]

by ArisAckerman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, I don’t know what to put anymore, M/M, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisAckerman/pseuds/ArisAckerman
Summary: An introverted girl who change her life after meeting someone. As for the future, are they going to be the same? Friends? Or more than that?
Kudos: 4





	1. Going back

(Your POV)

It seems like thousands of years had passed. I miss the place where I first became happy. Those old memories that I really want to bring back. Endlessly running in the fields, playing hide-and-seek, playing sports to your heart's content. There I met my first friend in which became my best friend. We're still keeping in touch even when we're far from each other. I miss my ever so energetic friend! I still remember when we're fighting just because neither one of us wants to get that kite in a tree. He's a scaredy-cat back then. Every time we're watching a horror movie, he's screaming like he'll peed in his pants. That guy! 

I'm laughing with the thought of it and the person beside me seems startled and I apologize right away. I said to myself "this is it! I'm going back!" 

After for traveling to Miyagi, I take a deep breath. I missed the breeze of Miyagi. I hurriedly contact my cousin who is from Tokyo but came here to Miyagi to come and pick me up. I still haven't told my best friend that I'm going back and I want to surprise him. 

After awhile, my cousin arrived. She hurriedly come to me and open her arms to hug me.

"______!" She said loudly which made the people to look in our direction. I just chuckled and open my arms to hug her.

"What took you so long to come back here ____?" As she look at me with a pout.

I laugh a bit and said, "I have to finish my studies there, Ali."

I studied my junior high in Russia because my father needs to take care of the company and we have no choice but to come along. 

"Alright! As long as your here, I'm glad. My brother will be really happy to see you." She said as she hold my hand to lead me to her car and get inside.

We're nonstop talking about what happened in our lives and about his brother. He's brother is like a twin of mine. We're born in the same year, same date, and same time. Seems impossible but it's really true. I laugh so hard when Ali mentioned, "My brother is still the same. So childish!" and I added, "At least he's tall now. Unlike me, I'm just 5'0!" I pout my lips. And Ali chuckled.

After for awhile, we arrived in my apartment. It looks so simple and refreshing. 

Ali hand me the keys. "Here ____. We already bought this ahead of time because uncle told me that you're going back." I smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

We both take steps to enter the apartment. I scan the living room and it's really nice. I love the color. It's plain but it's really nice. I check the kitchen open the refrigerator and cabinets. I saw a lot of foods! And I thought to myself "Looks like my cousin did the shopping." I chuckled. I go back to the living room where my cousin is.

"Thank you so much Ali! You're a great help!" As I hug her tight. She gave me her sweetest smile.

Ali helped me to arrange my things. Moving in takes a lot of time because it's getting dark. I told Ali to stay for the night and she agreed. We're both in the same room and we keep on chatting until one of us fell asleep. The silent night occurs.

After for a long time, this is my first night in Miyagi.


	2. New day

(Your POV)

It's already morning. The sun shines so bright through the window that I can't help myself but to smile. The feeling of happiness starts to flow. I can't help but to remember.

Flashback

Being an only child makes me feel so alone. Even when my parents gave everything I need. I couldn't ask for more. Even when they're busy with their work, they still manage to give me time. But I don't hate the feeling of being alone. My parents wants me to study my elementary in Miyagi. My mom told me that I will gain a lot of friends and maybe I won't be an introvert anymore. But I don't want to leave. I hate it when people are invading my personal space. Even when I'm still a kid, I don't think like one. I don't really want to hangout with other people except for my cousins. But I have no choice but to come.

"Come on sweetheart. You'll love that place!" My mom told me as she pull the luggage. As a response, I just nod.

My father suddenly carry me and hug me. "You'll meet a lot of kids there baby. I know that you don't like to hangout with anyone but people in Miyagi are different. And it will make you hangout with them." He said as he kiss my forehead.

"What's so good in that place? It's just like any other place with annoying people." I thought to myself. But since I don't want to argue with my parents, I just go with the flow. 

We already arrived at the airport and make our way to check in since it's already our flight. 

I just hugged my koala plushie. Just looking through the window, I thought to myself that my life will definitely change. 

I didn't even notice that we already landed. And not too long, we arrived at Miyagi. 

This place is really different from where we used to live. There are a lot of houses, mountains, and stuffs. Kids were playing outside. My parents starting to put our things in our new house. It's not as big as the one in Russia, it's simple but it's beautiful. I suddenly feel that someone's staring at me. I feel terrified and when I turned back, I saw a lot of kids waving at me. I feel my body's shaking and I just look down. 

I laugh at the thought of my old self and suddenly the flashback stops when someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey _____. Good morning! You okay?" Ali said while peeking. I chuckled and said, "Morning! And yeah, I'm okay. Just remembering something." We both smile and made our way to the kitchen to take our breakfast. Silence flowed inside the kitchen. But it suddenly break with a loud clap which made me startled.

"W-whaaat?!" As I turned myself to Ali. She chuckled and said, "We can't live with silence, _____. Sooooo, what school are you planning to transfer?" I widen my eyes. "Ohh shoot! I forgot about it" I thought to myself.

I really forgot that today is the day that I'm going to pass my papers to that school where I'm gonna tranfer.

"I'm going to Karasuno" I said to Ali with a smile. Ali's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded and said, "That's a good choice. Your best friend's there, right?"

Yes, Karasuno High School. My best friend's there so I guess that's the best choice.

We finished our breakfast then Ali prepared herself to go back to Tokyo. I'm also preparing myself to go to Karasuno High School to submit my papers.

Ali drive me to Karasuno and as we arrive, I look around. This school's pretty good.

Ali and I waved and said goodbye. 

So this is it! It's really happening!

I slowly walk and observe everything. People are staring at me. I just took a deep breath.

"Ya! Don't be nervous ______!" I said to myself and pinch my cheeks with a small "ouch" coming from my mouth. 

I'm already standing at the faculty room and I feel a bit nervous. Just a bit. 

I knock and slow turn the knob and step inside. I bow and greeted the teachers. "Good morning senseis!" I said with a smile. They're a bit shock as they properly take a good look at me.

I just stood there and after a minute one teacher come to me and said, "Are you the famous baseball player in Russia?!" I just smile and nod.

Yes, I am a baseball player. Despite of my height, I still manage to get into top 3 the best player of Russia. I'm also the captain ball in my previous school.

The teachers welcomed me and I submitted my papers. They told me that I can go to school starting to tomorrow. I'm already going to bid my goodbye when I suddenly remember about my best friend.

"That's right! I need to find him. He's a volleyball player here." I said to myself. I need to ask the teachers about it.

"Ummm senseis, do you know where's the boys volleyball club?" I said to them with a smile. "My best friend is there." I added. 

The teachers suddenly turn to a certain teacher who looks shyly at me. He's wearing a glasses. If he's just wearing casual, I can mistook him as a student.

I lost the thought when a teacher said, "Here's Takeda-sensei. He's handling the boys volleyball club.” I bow to Mr. Takeda and shake his hand.

We bid our goodbye and made our way to the gym. There's an awkward silence for awhile and it breaks the silence when Mr. Takeda spoke.

"M-Ms. ______, who a-are you loo-looking for?" He said. Obviously he's shy. I just smiled at him and said, "You'll find out soon."

After awhile, we're already standing outside the gym. I took a deep breath and we take our final step to get everyone's attention. There I saw my best friend. I smile widely.

"We meet again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter two! Sorry if it’s not that good. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Please bear with me! Thank you so much 💕


	3. Meeting the guys

“Ishi” After saying those words, you saw the ball falling from his hand. His teammates are staring at you with their confused looks except for Daichi. 

“________!” Your best friend’s running like he’s in a marathon just to hug you. You just laugh a bit and of course, you hug him back. While Daichi of course running towards you.

“Oi! Baka! I can’t breathe!” You said to your best friend whose hugging you tightly. As you turn to Daichi you said to him, “We finally meet each other, Daichi.” And gave him a hug.

You slowly scan the gym and you can say it’s really neat. Not as big as the one in your previous school but it’s something that you’ll probably enjoying staying in. “I’ll probably gon—“

You stopped from day dreaming when your best friend clear his throat.

“Ehem!” He face everyone with a smile. “Guys, this is my best friend, ______. We’ve been friends since we were still young.” He added.

You just bow and wave your hand to them and said, “Hi! I’m _______. Nice meeting you all.” You let out my cheerful smile after saying those words.

They’re all staring at you. “Seriously, is my face dirty?” You thought to yourself. When suddenly a small guy (not as small as you) with his orange hair approach you. He smiles so brightly that you can’t help but to smile back.

“Woooooaaaaah! Aren’t you the girl who’s really famous in Russia? I’ve heard a lot about you! You hit the ball like ‘ZAAAAAAM’ and the ball went ‘WOOOOOSH’!” The orange-haired said to you so cheerfully and hold your hands. 

“I—“ you didn’t even finish speaking when your best friend suddenly remove the hands of the orange-haired guy from you. “Ya! Don’t just hold her hands like that!” Your best friend said while looking away. Wait! He’s blushing?

You can’t help yourself but to laugh hard. Realization hits you when all of the eyes are on you. “Uhh I’m sorry.” You just look down and cover your face. You feel really embarrassed right now. 

Daichi on the other hand ruffles your hair. “You look really cute in person, _______.” He said with a smile. And of course, your best friend’s mumbling something.

“Oi! Nishinoya Yuu. What are you saying?” You said to him while flicking his forehead. He just gave you his grumpy face. And said as if he’s shouting, “Who said this girl here is cute?!” Okay! He’s blushing pals.

You heard the people in the gym laughing. After a while, each one of them introduce themselves.

(Your POV)

“Hi! I’m Sugawara Koushi. A third year and vice captain of the club.” The silver haired guy said to me. He’s really cute and I already feel comfortable with him.

“Hiiiiii! Hinata Shoyooo! A first year and I love volleyball! Nice to meet you...senpai?” The orange-haired guy said with a bit of confusion whether to call me senpai or not. I let out a soft chuckle. “First year? We’re probably the same age. I’m younger than this guy here” I said to Hinata while pointing my finger to my best friend.” Ishi (is what you call to Nishinoya Yuu) just gave me a huff. While Hinata just bow and apologizes.

“H-hello. Azu-azumane Assssahi!” The guy with a bun said to me. I can feel he’s really nervous. Despite from his appearance (buff, tall, and handsome), he’s really a shy type of person. What an adorable big guy!

“Kageyama Tobio!” The raven-haired guy introduce himself to me with his name. Just his name.

“H-hiii! Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice meeting you.” The guy with cute freckles told me with a blush on his face and shakes my hand. 

After everyone introduced themselves (even the managers Kiyoko and Yachi. Also Coach Ukai), I noticed a strange blond guy a little far from us. He didn’t introduce himself to me. I poke the arms of my best friend. “Ishi, who’s that guy?” I whisper to him. He followed my finger to see who I’m referring at.

“Ohhh Tsukishima. TSU—“ I didn’t let him finish and cover his mouth. “No need to shout baka!” I said to him with a soft voice only he can hear.

After that, the boys go back to their practice. I’m sitting with the managers. We are chatting about how the boys are doing with their volleyball and some girl things. They are also asking me about my previous school and why I decided to change. They’re really curious about me and Ishi. 

“Do you want to know our story?” I said to them. I didn’t even notice that the boys are near and hurriedly come to sit with us to hear the story. Well of course, including the blond guy. Of course, Ishi protested.

“What are you telling them? Don’t you d—“ I didn’t let him finish and shot him my glare (he’s pretty scared of it even when we we’re young). “Fine” the only thing I heard from him.

“Here we go” I said while looking at their faces. They’re really curious huh?

I start to think about it and smile. 

“It all started with a wave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 everyone! Sorry if it’s not that good but this is what I have in mind. Please give me your feedbacks guys. I’ll appreciate it. Thank you! 💕


	4. Flashback

I can’t really believe that we’re here at Miyagi. My parents helped the workers to carry the boxes inside the house while I was there just standing and staring at them. I really don’t know what to do. Until then the kids outside are waving at me and it seems like they want to play with me. I don’t know what’s in their mind and I just look down, staring straight on the grass. The kids won’t stop and thank God that my parents are done and I run inside the house. I feel really embarrassed that I never leave the house. Until my mom knock on my door.

“Hey sweetheart. Do you want to play outside? The kids are waiting for you” my mom said with a smile on her face. I just shook my head in response. 

My mom cupped my cheeks and said “Ohhh no. Why my dear? There’s this little boy who’s eager to play with you. He seems nice and I’m sure you’ll enjoy his company.” I just sigh and said “I don’t really have the energy to play mom.” My mom just gave me a smile and leave.

I don’t really want to make friends because I’m a bit scared that when I get attached to them, they’ll leave me. Or maybe they’ll get tired of me and leave. I don’t know anymore. I’m just really scared that’s why I’m like this. But then that boy is just too persistent. He’s always here but of course I lock myself in my room when he’s here until such time when he’s playing volleyball in our yard. 

He’s been playing for a week now and I’m just watching him through my window. But then that little guy noticed me.

“Hey! Wanna play?” He shouted so that I can hear. Of course I got scared and hide. After a while I look again but he’s not there. I wonder where’s that boy until I heard a knock and slowly the door opens. I’m really startled that’s why I don’t have the time to hide anymore. That boy is now standing in front of me.

“Hey!” He said to me but I didn’t response. He then wave his hand to get my attention but I didn’t move nor blink. “Are you mute?” That’s the time when I blink rapidly “N-no” that’s my only answer. 

He grab my hand and lead me outside to play. When we arrive, he gives me the ball and said, “I’m Nishinoya Yu! Let’s play!” He gives me the warmest smile. “I’m __________. Nice to know you Nishinoya.” He respond to me, “can I call you (nickname)?” I just nod and he added, “You can call me anything you want too.” He smile at me. I decided to call him ‘Ishi’. At first I’m just looking at him and afterwards we’re already playing but I’m not really talking. But as time goes by, I’m staring to be comfortable.

Until such time we decided to fly a kite. I admit that it’s really fun but I didn’t say a word. He’s running like a lunatic and I swear when he accidentally let go of the kite and got stuck in a tree, he’s sweating a lot. I don’t know why but I think he thought that that’s the only reason why I decided to play with him because my mom told me that I really want to fly a kite. Then we hurriedly run to that tree.

We’re just staring at the kite. Neither one of us say a word until he break the silence. “Umm get the kite ______.” He said but he’s not looking at me. “Why me Ishi? You’re a bit taller than me and I don’t know how to climb a tree.” He just gave me his “whatever” and leave. I don’t really know what’s his problem. 

I just shrugged and decided to climb the tree. It’s really hard but I need to get it. I almost reach it when I slipped. I feel like I’m falling in slow motion and I didn’t realize that I’m already lying on the ground. I can’t move nor speak. And slowly, I close my eyes.

It seems that I’ve been sleeping for awhile now. I slowly open my eyes and I woke up in unfamiliar room. “Is this a hospital?” I thought to myself as I sit up. I slowly turn my head and I saw a familiar face. It’s Yu. He’s sleeping beside me. I wonder what happened. I’m I slowly lift my hand and poke his cheek. I only stop when he’s already waking up.

“Hmmm” The only sound that comes from his mouth. “Ishi” I said with a softer voice than usual. He then hurriedly fix himself and looks at me. Waaaait! Is he tearing up?

He suddenly hug me so tight while his tears won’t stop. “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I hurt you. You’re here because of me. I’m really sorry! I missed you so much! You’ve been sleeping for 3 days and I’m really worried about you.” He said to me as he buried his head in my neck. 

I never thought that he will be this worried. I mean it’s not a big deal, right? But I’m really happy that he is. I never thought that that’s the time I change towards him. I slowly pat his head. “Stop crying now, Ishi. I’m fine and it’s not your fault. It’s just and accident and my head is pretty strong. So I guess I’m fine.” I said to him with a small smile. 

He’s still crying and hurried his head more. “I heard the doctor said that you hurt pretty bad. I’m scared.” He said to me and I’m pretty shock. I mean I’m feeling better now. I slowly let go and hold him is his shoulders. “The important thing is I’m alive. Really, I’m okay. No need to cry so hard. Though I really appreciate it. Thank you Yu, my Ishi.” I said to him with a smile. He just nod and he’s turning red. I wonder if he’s sick or what.

We didn’t really realize that my mom’s standing in the door. Just until when she speak, “Uwuuu~ It’s nice to see my princess so happy with her new friend.” She’s actually tearing up in which my face turn red. I just realize that I called him ‘My Ishi’ I’m so doomed. But then I tried my best not to think of it. 

Starting that me and Ishi became really close. He’s always staying in our house. I’m also starting to communicate with the kids in our neighborhood which gave a shock to my parents but their happy about it. Yu is the key to my new self. Because of him I learn to open myself to others. 

End of Flashback

“So that’s how we became friends and how this guy changed me.” I said to them while pointing at Yu. They only responded me with their;

“Wow! I never thought senpai can cry” stated Hinata

“My, our Yu is pretty sweet” this time it’s Suga.

All of them gave their opinion while the certain guy only gave me his “Tch” which I don’t really mind. 

Then Yu speak. “W-well about the kite...I know that you really want to play with it and I don’t want to waste my opportunity to play with you. But then I panicked when you ask me to climb that titan tree. You know that I’m really scared of heights when I was young. I mean I didn’t told you that time. But I’m more scared with the fact that you fell into that tree because of me.” He said while stuttering a bit. I was about to hug him when their coach said “Oi! Go back to practice now!” And the boys hurriedly run back to the court including Yu. But he stop and turn back.

“I can’t afford to lose someone’s important to me” then he’s gone and left me dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Thank you for reading 💕

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter guuuuys! What do you think? I also posted this on wattpad. I hope you like it and you can give feedbacks. Thank you 💕


End file.
